BlackWarGreymon
Group: Dinosaur - Level: Mega - Type: Virus - Attack Techniques: Terra Destroyer, Black Tornado Intent on destroying the DigiDestined, Arukenimon used her Spirit Needle technique and combined together one hundred Control Spires to createBlackWarGreymon. BlackWarGreymon was intended to be an unliving Digimon, like all the others Arukenimon had created from Control Spires, but in this case, the leftover programs within the Spires fused together, giving BlackWarGreymon a mind and feelings of his own. He fought theDigiDestined, but then refused to follow Arukenimon's orders any more, and simply walked away. BlackWarGreymon pondered his existence - he had been created only to destroy, and felt that that was the only purpose he had, so he sought out stronger and stronger opponents. Arukenimon sent a horde of unliving Mammothmon against him, but he defeated them all with ease - though the destruction was so easy, it left him feeling empty, and he doubted that he had any purpose at all. He began to doubt his own life, and when in conversation with Agumon, who was trying to talk sense into him, he claimed he did not have a heart because he was not real. However, the conversation was interrupted when BlackWarGreymon's body was wracked with pain - elsewhere, Knightmon had broken one of the seals of the firstDestiny Stone at Arukenimon and Mummymon's command, and it had somehow hurt BlackWarGreymon. BlackWarGreymon left to search out the source of the pain, and proceeded to destroy both Knightmon and the Destiny Stone. BlackWarGreymon transported himself into the real world, having obtained that power through the destruction of the first Destiny Stone. He arrived in the city of Kyoto, with several Digimon in tow - Yolei and Ken defeated Apemon and Musyamon, before BlackWarGreymon and the other Digimon disappeared back to the DigiWorld. BlackWarGreymon made it his mission to destroy all the Destiny Stones, while the DigiDestined attempted to stop him. Angemon used the second Destiny Stone to power himself up and allow himself to Digivolve to MagnaAngemon, who almost defeated BlackWarGreymon, until the misguided Digimon destroyed the Destiny Stone, causing MagnaAngemon to De-Digivolve. The DigiDestined attempted to hide the next Destiny Stone, but BlackWarGreymon easily found it and destroyed it. The DigiDestined tried again to hide the next stone underwater, but despite help from the Dolphmon and MegaSeadramon, they could not stop BlackWarGreymon - he parted the waters, and destroyed the stone. The fifth and final stone was located in a natural spring - which, oddly enough, it's power had turned into soup that Digitamamon was using in his restaurant. Arukenimon, Mummymon and the DigiDestined arrived at the restaurant, and soon, BlackWarGreymon was there too. BlackWarGreymon battled Paildramon and Silphymon, and then Angemon andAnkylomon DNA Digivolved into Shakkoumon for the first time to hold of BlackWarGreymon while the kids tried using their Digivices to move the stone. However, they had a much more interesting effect - the released the omnipotent Azulongmon from the prison he had been sealed in by the Dark Masters years before. Azulongmon stopped the fight, and explained to BlackWarGreymon that all things had a purpose in life. BlackWarGreymon left to find his. Some time later, BlackWarGreymon again transported himself to the real world, searching for Oikawa, the mysterious man who was the creator of Arukenimon and Mummymon. BlackWarGreymon tracked the trio down, and told Oikawa that he disrupted the balance of both Earth and the DigiWorld. However, before he could destroy him, Agumon Warp-Digivolved to WarGreymon, and engaged him in battle. The raging battle spread into the nearby city, and was soon joined by Imperialdramon - and together, he and WarGreymon defeated BlackWarGreymon. Agumon, Veemon and Wormmon surrounded the beaten Digimon, and did their best to explain to him about life and importance - and thankfully, BlackWarGreymon took it in. When Cody's grandfather confronted Oikawa, knowing that he was actually the childhood friend of Cody's father, Oikawa, who had received an influx of dark power from the flowered Dark Spore of Noriko, fired a blast of dark energy, which struck BlackWarGreymon, sending him to his knees. Oikawa fled, and BlackWarGreymon realised that the blast had done fatal damage - he would not live much longer. With the last of his strength, BlackWarGreymon sacrificed what little remained on his life by using his body to seal the gateway to the DigiWorld at Highton View Terrace - that being the purpose he had searched for all along. BlackWarGreymon first appears in "The Ultimate Anti-Hero." His voice is supplied by Steven Jay Blum.Name: "Black" - "War" is short for "warrior" - "Grey" is likely a misspelling of "Grea," being short for "great." Category:Characters Category:Villians